


Game Over < Sollux Captor x Reader >

by Winged_Hussar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, Weird, cool i guess, it will be ok i promise, new, shit load problems, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Hussar/pseuds/Winged_Hussar
Summary: Your name is Gwen. You are from Poland and you have great life. However, under the accident of the storm, you fell in the sea and started drowning. In your diary you had memorized the wish to be somewhere you belong. Now; you are by Karakt's mistake brought on Alternia, with Sollux and Karkat himself. Shit is up,  because you barely speak english and they cant work with one human in disguise that easily. What will you do?





	Game Over

**GAME OVER**   
_Chapter 1_

 

♣

  
Young. . .and beautiful. That is something you used to believe in, until the final hour had hit. Your name is Gwendolyn Katalyn Azerocki. You are seventeen years old student of medicine highschool, living in the capital city Warszawa, of Poland country. But does it matter? Of course not! Where are you? That is a good question. What did you do to deserve this fate, to watch how you die? Pathetic, indeed. Your (skin color) was paling and paling, you were chuckling and coughing the salty water of Mediateran sea, drowning and slowly falling in the depths and pits of it. Goosebumps never left your body alone, and you lost the feel of space, time and touch. The corner of your lips turned in up, from a shock but that sudden relief - you are finally falling in coma. Your pair of weak lungs were slowly filling with the water, and with that you closed your eyes, awaiting the destiny to bury your body very deep in this ocean of pain.

_"Gwen! Dont forget to go to bed earlier, cuz we are going to sea shore tomorrow with uncle Byorn!" cheerful voice of your little sister echoed, as you were sitting on the roof of your house, writing something in your private, secret diary. Looking down at your sister, who seemed to look similar to you, you wondered if it s even a good idea. Past few days wind was really rough, and fishing on boat with uncle wasn't the most interesting thing ever. "Okay little one, I will go earlier" you replied to your sister and then proceed to write in your diary. '...I wish I was somewhere, where I fit. As a dreamer, not realist. As fighter and equal, not as weakling and child. As person, not stranger. ' You closed your diary and took the last loook on those beautiful starts which were shining like a last resort on the dark sky, and you climbed down to your window and slipped inside of the room, which was shared with your sister._

 

You knew it you screwed. Your wish was like one of true dreamer's wishes, but to stars, it looked like a death wish. No, you loved your life and didnt wanted to die, but it seems you will. Suddenly, your fragile figure started lighting a little, in a point of getting lines like a pixels. And soon, you lookoed pixeled, before they started disappearing, like a wave was deleting them, like a program would delete a virus. And you disappeared, not aware of that yet.

 

* * *

 

"Look what you have done, KK! Thii2 wiill probably briing me 2ome retarded dead lu2u2 on door and be needy" the Gemini scoffed on his best friend, as he could clearly blame the candy red troll. The Gemini have a name of course - and it was Sollux Captor. The bi colored boy only glanced at his laptop and then at the small circled machine with some sign in the middle. He was working so hard on this. It was supposed to transport them around but this one got broken, and it was because of Vriska. It was nothing new for the Scorpio to make shit around. "SORRY DUDE LIKE I FUCKING CARE, IT WILL NOT BRING ANY DAMN LUSUS" Karkat yelled back, being impatient little romcom lover like he always was. Sollux sighed and ran hand through his hair, watching the machine working but nothing appeared on it yet. "Who know2 what diid you do. Let'2 ju2t waiit and 2ee" Gemini replied as Karkat crossed his arms and huffed, leaning on the wall of yellow blood's hive. The machine seemed to shape some 3D pixels before it applied into a person - human. Sollux widened his eyes, and Karkat nearly choke when he had noticed the human form on it, and then lifelessly fall down. "What the hell Karkat! You brought me a human, a fuckiing human!" Sollux shouted on Cancer, who raised his hands in defense.

 

"I DIDNT DO SHIT. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS TRYING TO REPAIR THIS BULLSHIT!" Karkat barked back as the mustard blood only groaned. This was no good, this was very bad actually. He sat on his chair as Karkat glared in silence, before the red light on machine died. Great, now even the machiine i2 not workiing. Sollux thought as he took another deep breath and glanced. "WE CANT SHOW HUMAN TO OTHERS YET!" Karkat snorted as Sollux nodded. "We cant kiill, we cant 2how or giive away. We can repaiir but iit wiill take 2ome tiime." he said and Karkat facepalmed hard. "CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING" Karkat snarled as it made the human's arm twitch lightly. "And you woke her up. Another problem 2ucce22fully made by you. Take a fuckiing medal" Sollux growled, which caused the human to slowly sit up, and rest her palm on her forehead.

 

Thii2 i2 not happeniing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, sup? Im new here, lmao! I hope you will like this, if yes, I will continue writing and write longer chapters, this is more like a warming up, hehe.


End file.
